


A Chained Rage

by arnyeka



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnyeka/pseuds/arnyeka
Summary: A short scene inspired by a few lines from the song “Way Down Hadestown (reprise)” from the musical Hadestown, and the scene when Jester scryed on Yasha in C2E79.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Chained Rage

The fire warms her. Soothes her. 

It reminds her of another fire, borne from a wizard. 

Of battle waged on a ship, then another. The servant of the storm, testing her again and again. 

Where do you find your strength? 

Her friends. 

Zuala. 

She feels her heart beat again. 

Yasha: I have to go. 

She stands now. 

So many lives taken. She has to return, find the ones who took her in, and beg forgiveness. Make things right. 

Obann: Go where? 

He has prowled over from behind. The devil with a silver tongue. 

Her limbs freeze. He turns her to face him. The dull ache on the back of her neck sharpens. 

Where do you find your strength? 

Yasha: Go back! 

Lightning crackles. 

Obann: Oh? And where is that? 

His hand shoots forward and clutches Yasha’s chin, eyes hardening, before a red flash. 

Obann: What was your name again? 

The chains are ancient and powerful. Hungry. Angry. Binding. 

The storm is swallowed. 

Her vision fades, and a cold rage seeps in. 

Orphanmaker. 

Obann slowly circles her, mouth upturned in a terrible smile. 

Obann: You’ve already forgotten. 

And again she is helpless, a prisoner made to watch.


End file.
